HalfLife
by ThisRisingMusic
Summary: A Bones/Booth songfic to "Half-Life" By Duncan Sheik, based on Bones' story and Booth's dream while he was in the hospital.


"Half-Life"

A Bones/Booth songfic, based on the dream Booth had at the hospital, and the story Brennan wrote. I own nothing, song if "Half Life" By Duncan Sheik.

*********

Seely Booth lay spread out on the too-small couch in his apartment, his eyes closed. He was wide awake, but he desperately wished he wasn't. Furiously, he willed himself back to sleep. Every night since his time spent in the hospital, he had been having dreams… Dreams of him and Bones, together, married, living happily…

_I'm awake in the afternoon_

_I fell asleep in the living room_

_and it's one of those moments_

_when everything is so clear_

The phone rang and Booth sat up, his eyes instantly flying open as he reached for his cell. He saw Bones' name on the screen and sighed, closing his eyes tightly for only a moment, to put himself back together. Pushing the dream to the back of his mind, he opened his eyes again and answered the phone. A second later, her sweet voice filled his ears, asking him to come to the Jeffersonian. They had just found a new lead on their cases. With a soft sigh, he agreed to come, and snapped the cell phone shut…

_before the truth goes back into hiding_

_I want to decide 'cause it's worth deciding_

_to work on finding something more than this fear _

Temperance Brennan slowly lowered her office phone back into its receiver, her eyes distant and puzzled as they stared into space. She was not a dreamer, not someone who got distracted easily. But Booth distracted her. He always had, but ever since the hospital, when she had written that story about them being together… it didn't seem to matter that she had deleted the document. The words, the world that she had created, still existed so vividly in her mind.

_It takes so much out of me to pretend_

_tell me now, tell me how to make amends_

She scowled to herself. Why, exactly, had she called Booth and told him to come here? Why couldn't she have just updated him on the case over the phone? At least Booth hadn't seemed to notice how unnecessary the summons was. She had asked him to come, and he had agreed. Instantly. Without question. He was always there for her…

_maybe, I need to see the daylight_

_to leave behind this half-life_

_don't you see I'm breaking down_

The thing was, Booth was the only person who had ever understood her. Yes, she had good friends in Hodgins, Cam, and especially in Angela. But this was different. Even Angela just shrugged her off half the time, choosing to overlook whatever she didn't understand and accept that she would never really get her friend. But Booth, he seemed fascinated with her, with everything she did and said. He always asked what she meant, smiled when she tried to make jokes and explained the parts of _his _world that _she _didn't understand; whether it be religion, social customs or cultural references… 

_lately, something here don't feel right_

_this is just a half-life_

_is there really no escape?_

_no escape from time_

_of any kind_

Booth parked his car in front of the Jeffersonian and loped easily up the steps. As he walked down the hall towards the lab, he rubbed his hands over his face and tried, once again, to get the dreams out of his mind. But the memories from the dream were stuck in his mind, as if in a constant loop. He and Bones laughing, hugging, kissing.. So perfectly happy, so perfectly _right. _He wanted that so badly… 

_I keep trying to understand_

_this thing and that thing, my fellow man_

_I guess I'll let you know when i figure it out_

It was true that he and Bones were about as different as two people could be. But that just made them more compatible. They balanced each other out perfectly, as if they were two halves of one perfect whole. Without the other person, they were just… half.

_but I don't mind a few mysteries_

_they can stay that way it's fine by me_

_and you are another mystery i am missing_

_It takes so much out of me to pretend_

Booth had reached the door to Bones' office. He stood outside for a moment, watching her. She had papers in front of her, and a pen held loosely in her hand, but her attention was elsewhere. This was the first time he'd ever seen her daydreaming, her head tilted slightly, adorably, to the side while she gazed absently at the wall opposite her. She was so pretty, his Bones, even more so because she didn't seem to realize it himself. With a soft smile, he knocked and entered, rewarded as she blinked to attention and shot him that wonderful crooked smile of hers.

_maybe, I need to see the daylight_

_to leave behind this half-life_

_don't you see I'm breaking down_

"You wanted to see me?" He asked quietly, stepping further into the office.

To his surprise, she looked nervous, and glanced away from him again, her smile fading a little. Bones was _never _nervous, at least, not outwardly. She was usually very confident in everything she did.

"Yes." She replied, distractedly. "Hodgins has found something that was in the dirt in the victim's clothes. He said it was the leg of a Amazon Darner Dragonfly. Apparently they are usually only found in the really southern states or Mexico. With the rest of the samples, he thinks the body may have been taken across the border."

He nodded, but didn't move to leave and find Hodgins. Something was upsetting her…

_Lately, something here don't feel right_

_this is just a half-life_

_is there really no escape?_

_no escape from time_

_of any kind_

"Bones, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice still soft, slightly husky.

She looked away again. It wasn't like her to be evasive, and his frown deepened. Since when couldn't he be trusted with her problems? He was used to being there for her when she was upset, especially since she was always there for him when something was bothering _him_. So why couldn't she talk to him now?

Unless he was the problem…

_come on lets fall in love_

_come on lets fall in love_

_come on lets fall in love_

_again_

Finally, Bones looked up at him, apparently calling back her usual direct nature.

"I think I'm in love with you."

The blunt statement was much more like the Bones he knew, but he still blinked in shock and reeled back a step from her desk. He stared at her in shock, and when he didn't say anything, Bones eyes nervously flicked away from his face again.

"I don't know what to do about it." She continued, keeping her voice calm, apparently with an effort. "We're partners, and a romantic entanglement wouldn't be a good idea."

When he still said nothing, she sighed.

"I think it would be best for us to break our partnership off for a while. I understand its inconvenient, as I am certainly an asset to your investigations, but its just until I get my more emotional side under control…"

_'cause lately something here don't feel right_

_this is just a half-life,_

_without you I am breaking down_

"No way." Booth said, determinedly.

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"We're not breaking off anything." He strode forward and gripped her shoulders, looking into her wide, startled eyes. "We were _meant _to be partners - in every way. I love you Bones." 

_wake me, let me see the daylight_

_save me from this half-life_

_let's you and I escape_

_escape from time_

She didn't try to pull away from him, but closed her eyes, which were suddenly swimming with tears.

"It can't possibly work."

He kissed her, and their mouths fit perfectly, as if they were made for each other, and heat spiraled through them. He broke away when it became hard to breathe and rested his forehead against hers, peering into her eyes, which had opened as his did.

"We will _make _it work. Do you trust me?"

Stepping back, he held out his hand to her, watching her patiently.

For a moment, she only stared at him. Then a slow smile curved across her lips, and she placed her hand in his.

_come on lets fall in love_

_come on lets fall in love_

_come on lets fall in love_

_again _


End file.
